Magazine Quizzes
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: HoroHoro, deeply bored, takes a magazine quiz (ARE YOU JUST FRIENDS OR SOMETHING MORE?), though he already knows the outcome. Or does he? HoroxTamao fluff. R


**Magazine Quizzes**

**D.I.S.C.L.A.I..M.E.R.:** _I don't own Shaman King. This is when Horo/Tamao are older and they've become good friends over the years. Enjoy._

HoroHoro lay on Tamao's pink bed waiting for his good friend to finish her chores so they could go see a movie. He sighed, she was taking forever. He looked around for something to do, and then he saw it.

A magazine? Oh well, it would have to do; he was bored out of his mind. He casually grabbed it and began to flip through its many pages.

'_What guy's find attractive? Pass. What's your perfect shoe? Pass. Interview with Britney Spears. Double Pass. Don't they have anything good in here? Like snowboarding? Wait, this looks all right. Are you just friends or something more? Hmm…why not? I mean I already know me and Tam are just friends but it's something to do, right?'_

HoroHoro thought and grabbed a fuzzy pink pen from on top of Tamao's dresser.

He looked at each question thoughtfully. Soon, he got really into it. Not noticing how much his answers made it seem like they were anything but friends.

"HoroHoro?" Horo looked up and smiled at Tamao.

"Hey, you ready?" Tamao nodded, looking slightly confused to why HoroHoro was 1) In her room instead of watching TV in the living room and 2) Reading a very girly magazine Pilika gave her.

"HoroHoro? What are you doing?" Tamao asked softly. HoroHoro laughed.

"I was bored so I took a quiz." Tamao tilted her head to the side.

"What quiz? The shoe one?" HoroHoro laughed again and Tamao blushed.

"No, the one to see if your friends or something more! 'Cuz I know that it will be just friends anyway." Tamao looked at the floor.

'_Just friends, anyway? Like me and Yoh. Just…friends.' _Tamao finally looked up and forced a smile.

"So it said that, then? That we were just friends?" Tamao asked, disappointment apparent in her voice. HoroHoro shook his head.

"I haven't checked yet. Hold on let me tally up my scores…Ok, so that's 53 points so…huh? That's odd…" Tamao walked over beside HoroHoro.

"What is it?" HoroHoro shook his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"It says were perfect for each other, and both madly in love with each other? Isn't that hilarious?" Tamao tried to keep from crying hysterically, but her self-control wasn't all that good, and a few tears dropped from her eyes onto the quiz results. HoroHoro turned to look at her, his eyes full of concern.

"Tamao, what's wrong?" He asked. Tamao shook her head but something in HoroHoro's eyes made her confess.

"Is it really so crazy for us to be…" Tamao stopped and put her hand over her mouth. HoroHoro looked at his shy friend oddly.

"What are you saying, Tam?" Tamao removed her hand from her lips. Her legs and voice trembled as she made her boldest speech.

"Horo, remember that day when Yoh was training and you started talking to me? And we became really good friends?" HoroHoro nodded, stunned into silence.

"Well, since that day, we became closer with each day and I found…my-myself not r-really t-thinking a-a-ab-about Y-Y-yoh-sama anymore a-and thi-thinking about y-y-y-you instead. And P-Pilika said y-y-you w-were t-thin-thinking a-a-about m-m-me t-too. I kn-know it's c-crazy b-but I thi-think I l-lo-love y-you H-HoroH-Horo." HoroHoro, without thinking nodded at her.

"I have but you have a crush on Yoh." Tamao shook her head.

"Not anymore…" HoroHoro grinned widely and grabbed Tamao in his arms.

"Then it's about time I did this." He said and kissed a red-faced Tamao.

"I love you too Tamao." HoroHoro said with sincerity and Tamao knew he meant it. Tamao giggled.

"All this because of a magazine?" HoroHoro kissed her cheek.

"Yup, Guess so. God, I love magazines." HoroHoro said wiggling his eyebrows suggestivly. Tamao poked his arm lightly.

"I thought so." She said with a shy smile and she and HoroHoro laughed together, not caring that they had missed they're movie reservations long ago.

**THE END**


End file.
